Racing Rebels: Return of the Star Racers
by TheScoundrelCookie
Summary: A year and a half after the Race of Oban, things have gone back to normal for most. The Nourasians defeated the Crogs and have established an alliance with Earth. However, when a pair of twins crash at Nourasia, they manage to convince King Lao to hold a race, and before you know it, Eva Wei and crew are on their way for a race...and maybe see a certain prince again. Molly/Aikka
1. Crashing on Nourasia

**A/N: I always wanted to write an Oban Star Racers fic, so here's my attempt. There will most likely be Mokka (Molly x Aikka), and FC's. Tons of them. Also, beware, FC's will develop crushes on characters (Aikka), but it will be one-sided. This is also more my idea of a continuation, because I am lame. Haha…er…what else…..oh yeah…credit to my cousin for the name. I might change it if something comes to mind. **

**I don't own Oban Star Racers.**

**EDIT: I wanted chapter titles, so chapter titles I will do.**

**Racing Rebels: Return of the Star Racers**

**Chapter 1 - Crashing on Nourasia**

It was approximately one year and a half after the Great Race of Oban. On this day, a brother and sister wandered through space, searching for a particular planet.

The ship sped through the galaxy as the sister steered it, recalling the memories of her brother and her constructing it not too long ago.

"Okul, do you see it? Do you see Nourasia?" she called towards him as she halted the ship. The brother looked up from the map of the galaxy.

"Yes! It's straight to your right, Exca!" He responded, quickly.

Exca nodded as she made an immediate turn towards her right as she searched for the planet. Seeing nothing, she scowled and looked back at him, expecting an explanation.

"Relax, we'll see it soon," Okul assured as he read his maps, searching for the exact coordinates.

The sister huffed as she slumped in her seat, staring ahead and waiting for a glimpse of the planet known as Nourasia.

She didn't have to wait too long however, as the planet became visible.

"Brother," she began, smirking, "we're going to Nourasia!"

The brother sighed in relief briefly before gripping his surroundings at the sudden force he felt. He let out a shrill scream and Exca laughed as her destination towards the elf planet came closer.

Sensing they were near the atmosphere of Nourasia, the sister forgot her cheery attitude and tensed as she prepared for the crash-landing that was to be ensued.

"Oh no!" sobbed Okul as he braced for the consequences of Exca's careless driving.

"Hold on brother!" she screamed, seeing the beautiful land of Nourasia appear before her. Praying to be alive after this, the alien gripped the wheel as she tried to stop the ship from crashing.

* * *

Eva gave a huff as she ran into the school, dragging her school bag along. As she passed her schoolmates, the girl looked at her watch for the time.

"Oh damn, I'm gonna be late," she dashed through the hallways to avoid tardiness. After jumping every other step on the staircase, and turning another hallway, she finally reached her classroom. Eva slid the door open and stepped inside just as the bell rang.

The teenage girl sighed in relief, only to be called upon by the teacher, Mrs. Pruitt.

"Eva," she began, tinkering with her glasses before looking at the girl, "you're late...again. Try to come to class early. Now please, take a seat."

The teenage girl nodded, but immediately stuck her tongue out when the teacher turned away. Taking a seat, she began to rummage through her bag, searching for a pencil.

As she searched, she noticed a pencil being extended towards her as if being offered.

"Oh thanks..." she began, only to stare at the person beside her in complete silence.

It was the new alien transfer student named...something. He had been here three days, if she recalled correctly.

The transfer student nodded and turned away, paying attention as the teacher began the lesson. Oddly enough, she found herself looking at him the whole period. It had been the first alien she'd seen in over a year.

She'd have to make a note to introduce herself later.

* * *

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the day for students. Eva ran past the rows of classrooms, heading towards her locker.

Reaching her locker, she opened it, throwing her books in and shut it close.

The teenage girl ran a hand through her black hair as she headed towards the exit. A series of hushed whispers caught her attention however, and she angled her head to figure out where they originated from.

Two students, one unknown to her and the new transfer student, stood by each other, talking and pointing towards her on occasion. They seemed to be unaware that they had caught her attention.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, placing her hands on her hips, "What are you guys talking about?"

The two students froze and met her gaze. The alien student moved away from his friend first, standing up straight as if he was trying to compose himself.

The human one flinched and moved away from the scene. Eva cocked her eyebrow at him as her foot began to tap against the floor in an impatient pace.

The alien began to speak only to be thwarted by his friend, whom began dragging him away.

"H-HEY!" Eva growled as she took off after them, only to be halted by a thought.

Her dad was bound to be here soon, and she didn't want to keep him waiting. Giving a huff, the former racer turned around and exited the school to go wait for her father.

* * *

The Prince of Nourasia had been seated, facing the formerly great landscape of his home, as he meditated. It had been a while since he last done so. The war with the Crogs and the aftermath of it had been time occupying, hindering him from his usual sessions of meditation.

Aikka opened his eyes and stared at his surroundings. The beautiful land he once knew was barely recognizable. The Crogs certainly had left their mark, but he knew with much effort, Nourasia would grow back to its former glory. Especially, if the newly formed alliance with Earth was considered; though things were a bit shaky between the two, it was sure to get better with time.

Speaking of Earth, his mind drifted to the Earth girl by the name of Molly he had met over a year ago. The promise he had made to bring her to Nourasia.

Thinking of it now, he doubted it would happen for a long, long while. If not ever.

He gazed at the slow drifting clouds. Aikka personally liked the sky. At a time where his thoughts were so cluttered, it helped relieve his mind of the troublesome ideas that welled up in his brain.

The elf prince had grown more comfortable as the minutes passed, until he saw something falling straight down in the distance. A few moments later, the object had collided with the ground. Oddly, he heard no explosion. No sound. Nothing. Just a trail of smoke that traveled up the skies before disappearing into nothing.

He furrowed his eyebrows and stood up, alarmed. Fear had embedded itself inside Aikka. The thought that the Crogs had returned shook him to the core.

He ran away from his spot, intent on finding his mount, G'dar. The elf prince rushed by Canaan, his fencing master, and a few others before he was able to find the giant beetle.

Grabbing his bow and arrow, he settled himself on the saddle placed on his most trusted companion.

Canaan ran up to him, bewildered and at the same time, worried. "MY PRINCE, WHAT IS THE MATTER?"

Prince Aikka shook his head, "It is...nothing, Canaan. Just keep watch. I am only going to check on something of no importance."

With that, the prince's beetle flew off, leaving a storm of dust to those left behind.

Minutes passed by as Aikka made his way towards the scene. Spotting the smoke in the distance, he urged G'dar to head towards it.

The beetle screeched and stopped abruptly, deciding he didn't want to go any further.

"Please G'dar," the elf prince begged, "we must do this, for the sake of Nourasia."

The beetle screeched a bit before again flying toward the smoky destination.

It seemed G'dar had changed his mind. The alien elf sighed in relief, relaxing in his seat momentarily before straightening up with a look of determination on his face.

They had reached there faster than Aikka had anticipated, and soon after, he found what he had been searching for.

A spaceship of some kind lay on the ground. Specks of rubble were scattered across the earth near the ship. The elf prince jumped off and approached the ship warily, gripping his knife, just in case the occupants in it were to try and ambush him.

The small, careful steps brought him closer and closer to the spacecraft. As soon as he was in arms-length, the prince of Nourasia's hand slithered across the exterior.

He pulled away and hissed at the sudden burn. Aikka should have known better, but he hadn't. So now, he suffered a burn on his palm

Ignoring the pain, he examined the craft carefully, looking for an entrance.

This didn't look like a Crog ship, but if there was anyone alive, it was his duty as a Nourasian knight to make sure the people of his realm were not harmed.

Finding a door that looked like an entrance, the prince approached it, only to be halted by the sudden call of his name.

"My prince, Aikka!" called a voice and before he knew it, a fellow Nourasian knight was by his side.

Aikka turned back to face him, a sudden expression of surprise. His peer shook his head at the royal prince and looked at the craft.

"My…" the knight began, "this is what it was?"

The prince blinked in confusion. So he hadn't been the only one to see it? Actually, that was reasonable, but he hadn't the time to reflect on these thoughts. He didn't even know the name of his new found companion.

"I am afraid so," the prince responded. "We must enter, to make sure there are no invaders inside."

The knight nodded and paced up towards the door. He began tinkering with it, determined to get it open.

Aikka turned his head and noticed the other knight's beetle right next to his own. They seemed to be speaking, in a sense. They spoke with noises rather than words, of course. He gave a brief smile, but his attention was pulled back to his fellow knight at the sound of a collapsed object.

The knight smirked, a bit too proudly for his own good, as he stood by the doorway.

Aikka took a good look at the interior of the ship as he entered, searching his surroundings.

"Come," the prince called towards the elf knight. The knight nodded and followed him inside.

The two males had begun from the entrance, but as they descended farther inside to explore the few rooms, they were coated with nothing but darkness.

The prince briefly stopped and using his magic created a bit of light for the two to ease their search. Also, he didn't want to risk getting a stubbed toe.

It worked for some time, but as the minutes passed, Aikka's magic began to deteriorate. The knight suggested ending their search, but the prince declined.

He was adamant, and they continued. Honestly, the prince was a bit curious, for there were many interesting artifacts. Oddly enough, most of the objects were in good condition.

When they finished going through all three of the rooms, Prince Aikka and the knight rested in the last one. The knight seemed to tinker with a toy of sorts while the prince pondered. In none of them were they there.

Suddenly, they heard a faint sound of someone groaning in the distance. The knight shot up from his seat, dropping the toy in the process. The two looked at each other as if mentally communicating, though both were silent. Neither moved, for fear they'd scare away the only lead they had as of now.

Seconds, minutes, passed until they heard it again. As soon as he did, the knight took off, sprinting towards its direction.

"Wait!" hissed Aikka before chasing after him. The prince spotted the Nourasian entering a door he hadn't seen before.

While the Nourasian knight had entered without a thought, Aikka entered with precision.

Besides the darkness, the Prince was not able to see much. Deciding once more to rely on his magic, the elven alien formed a ball of light while whispering the words of old Nourasian. It lit up significantly, considering he was waltzing around like a blind man. The prince looked closely at the sight of a body slumped over, what seemed to be a table, with another standing by it.

Aikka walked over, assuming it was his companion. Luck seemed to be in his favor, for there the knight stood, a look of shock evident on his face.

"I...what is it?" the knight asked and the prince hinted fear engraved in his tone.

The Prince was about to speak when the groaning noise came again. They stayed silent, looking at one another before Aikka made his way to it.

Not surprisingly, he found another alien of the same species. The prince bent down beside it, and it looked at him.

"Oh, hello there," greeted the form weakly. It was to speak again, but instead, fell unconscious.

The prince's eyes widened. Had...had it just died? The Nourasian searched for an area where he could feel for a pulse. Just as he was to find out, the sudden call of his name, once again, stopped him.

"Prince Aikka!" whispered the knight as he held onto the corpse of the other alien. "We must be getting back. Take it with us!"

The prince nodded and gazed back at the form in front of him. He picked up the body with much care and placed the alien on his back. Aikka followed the knight outside, and once outdoors, they set the bodies onto the ground.

Getting a better look of the two, Aikka had determined one was female and the other, male. Sometime later, the knight and the prince made their way back to the kingdom, along with the bodies of the two unknown aliens.

And Aikka had learned the name of his companion, which had been Kytsim.

The two Nourasian knights then rode off to the castle, intent on reporting their findings.

**A/N: This first chapter was a pain in the brain to write. Enjoy! It'll get more interesting as I continue (or maybe it won't, this is pretty hard for me). Anyways, Read and review if ya want! Baii!**


	2. Permission for a Race

**A/N: Look it's been two weeks already, and I have a new update! Yaaay! Anyways, I don't own Oban Star Racers except for the few characters I'm sticking in, and I decided I wanted chapter titles. So look for that, derp. Enjoy!**

**Racing Rebels: Return of the Star Racers**

**Chapter 2 – Permission for a Race**

Exca could have sworn she had died from the crash. She couldn't be alive. The beautiful, glossy look of the room was too much. The details crafted into the room's walls, the shades of green matching one another, and the best fabric that her body was enclosed in had to be made by gods. It had to be something of, at most, pure royalty.

"Oh. I see you're awake, my child." soothed a voice.

Exca flinched and glanced over to her bedside. A weird elf woman with the craziest hair style she'd ever seen sat beside her with a peaceful expression.

Perhaps it was a Nourasian? The alien swallowed and nodded weakly.

"Is...Is this Nourasia...or...am I dead?"

The Nourasian woman chuckled at the comment, and the sister tilted her head.

Was that a laugh of mockery? She was going to ask, but the woman butted in:

"Yes, my child, you are in Nourasia...I am to hope your companion is as amusing as you are."

Companion? ...Okul!

"BROTHER!" she screamed and shot up from her laying position in the bed.

The Nourasian woman's eyes widened as she stared ahead. Exca, realizing her sudden outburst, relaxed back into the bed and laughed sheepishly.

"My...apologies...umm my name is Exca, and my 'companion' is my brother, Okul..." explained the sister, as she extended her palm in a pointing like gesture to the Nourasian.

The woman glanced at the thumb and fingerlike appendage curled into a fist as the one in the middle stuck out, patiently. Mimicking the alien, the Queen balled her fist, save her pointer finger, and met Exca's finger with her own. It was obvious to say she was not comfortable, but she hardly knew these aliens. Not to mention, she didn't want to offend this stranger.

A sudden surge of energy went through the Queen's body to the point she pulled away and gasped; her eyes as wise as saucers. She couldn't help but glance at the alien for a reason why.

Exca chuckled nervously as she explained, "Apologies ma'am. It is the people of Batsai's form of greeting..."

Queen Nori nodded, still slightly shaken from what had just occurred, but began to state her identity, "It...It is alright, my child...ahem as for me, I am Queen Nori of Nourasia..."

The alien blinked and blurted out, "A queen? I've never met someone of such high status! Forgive me queen. I didn't mean to startle you!"

Queen Nori was about to respond when a sudden crash outside was heard, halting the queen from her conversation. The Nourasian jolted up and gazed outwards, spotting the prince of Nourasia leaning against the wall, eavesdropping.

She shook her head, disapprovingly at the boy and glared at him. He inched away from his spot, and Queen Nori turned to speak to Exca.

"Well, your clothing should be there," she instructed, deciding to change the subject as she pointed to an area near Exca. "Please hurry. My husband wishes to meet your brother and you."

The sister nodded in response, and the Nourasian woman headed outside of the room to meet her son.

"My dear prince, I am disappointed you would do such a thing as eavesdropping!" she scolded.

"I...I did not mean to...I was simply trying to tell you Lianu was getting rather...um what is the word? Clingy?"

Queen Nori blinked and glanced down to the bottom half of her son's body, expecting to find a young child wrapping her arms around one of his legs. Surprisingly, she found none.

"...there is nothing there...Aikka," she spoke, trying to calm herself. "Where is your sister?"

Prince Aikka gazed down to find no one; not even a bug was on him. The prince was about to plead his case when a shrill scream was heard just to the right of them.

And within ten seconds fell out twin Nourasian sisters, guffawing at whatever had occurred inside. They were followed by a younger girl of their species, about 5 or 6.

The Queen, having forgotten her son's mistake, narrowed her eyes at the two sisters, unaware of her presence.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, catching the sisters' attention.

"O-oh! Hey..."

"Mautte, Venjru." Their mother said, "What were you doing to our newcomers?"

"Funny story, mother…" one said as she stood up, dusting off her beige colored dress. The other one whom was in pale blue followed her other half's steps.

Prince Aikka watched as he tried thinking of which one was Mautte and the other, Venjru. Mautte liked colors that weren't too colorful while Venjru loved all colors. So going by this logic, he determined Venjru was in the blue and Mautte in the other.

His mother passed by him and entered the room the twins had just exited mere moments ago. They watched before snorting and giggling like the young adolescent girls they were.

The one in light brown elbowed her sister lightly, "Make sure we visit him again, kay Venjru?"

"Indeed, sister!"

Little chortles were followed and Aikka sighed, face palming in the process. As he did this, the prince was unaware of a female alien stepping out from one of the twos rooms next to him, readjusting her belt with a look of annoyance.

His sisters seemed to notice though as they hushed and pointed at her. By now, Queen Nori had returned with the other alien right on her trail as he fumbled with the sleeves of his clothing.

The queen stepped aside from the young male and joined sides with her children to see how this reunion would play out.

Suddenly, all the elf extraterrestrials matched equals faces of shock when the girl jumped onto the other with a squeal, forgetting all about her reluctant belt.

Exca wrapped her arms around him, hugging her companion. She ignored his struggles to escape, and the Nourasians continued staring, a bit uncomfortable by the scene.

"Oh Brother, Brother, Brother! I'm so glad you're okay, my brother!" Exca gushed, too happy at the moment to care about anything else. Heck, she didn't even care he was wearing that stupid suit he always wore, or that she couldn't fix her stupid strap.

Okul, however, felt as he was being smothered to death. Desperate to get away from his overreacting twin, he tried shoving her away, but to no avail.

Her iron grip kept him in his place, and he secretly wanted to cry. Not that he would. He had a reputation to uphold, and he didn't want his sister teasing him as well.

Finally, his sister let go, and the brother heaved a large breath of fresh air.

Exca twirled in glee, and her sibling took that chance to begin straightening his clothing. He tried removing the wrinkles by rubbing over them, but at seeing it failed to do anything, he pouted and stopped.

Okul sighed as his sister finished her silly dancing and began to tinker with the damn belt.

Finally, she got it to work and grinned in pride at her success, and the male twin rolled his eyes at his sister.

Then at the moment, he felt a small hand running through the fur on his legs. Looking down, he froze to find a small Nourasian child with an expression of confusion.

"Mother," Mautte began, her eyebrows furrowing in the process, "why are their legs...all hairy? It is rather unsettling..."

The two alien twins frowned and glared at the girl in cream. She looked away, avoiding their piercing eyes and said nothing more.

Queen Nori forced a smile as she spoke softly, ignoring Mautte in the process, "Lianu, dear, may you please step aside for me?"

The youngest being in the room frowned and clung to Okul's limb tight. The brother let out a whimper at the sudden movement as he tried ignoring the urge to just shake the little girl off.

Exca watched in amusement at the sight before her, until she began staring at the other occupants and debating whether they were Queen Nori's other children. In the end, the alien decided to think they were.

She crossed her arms over her dark blue overalls when she spotted the only male of the four.

Looking down, a small blush on her face formed, and she couldn't help but find him attractive.

Exca decided to ignore her sudden flow of thoughts and paid attention to the task at hand. Queen Nori had a look of upcoming exasperation, and it wasn't helping with a reluctant five year old not listening.

The sister cleared her throat and bent down to the tiny girl's level.

Light blue-green eyes met with Exca's own sea foam green, and the alien wasn't sure what to say.

"..uhh..Hey there, I'm Exca, and that leg you're clinging onto belongs to my brother, Okul...um would you mind letting go? Because we gotta go somewhere important." the alien found herself saying as she stared at the girl with a stern look.

The sister wasn't good with children. So, when the small child burst into tears, Exca flinched and landed on her behind, bewildered. She didn't know what to do next, but lucky for her, the only male besides her brother, came over and scooped the child up. He mouthed 'sorry', and paced away, hurriedly and out of the scene. The two other girls soon pursued him, leaving Exca alone with her brother and Queen Nori.

The sister stood up, trembling a bit, and afraid she'd done something that would result in her being beheaded or something of equal punishment.

She looked at Queen Nori and fidgeted as she apologized, "I'm so sorry, Queen."

The Nourasian woman said nothing before erupting in a fit of laughter.

"W-what?"

"Oh pardon, dear Exca. It is not my intention to laugh at you, but the look on your face...haha...however, I truly am sorry. It is fine about my daughter, Lianu. She's a bit...unpredictable." the queen rambled as she dismissed the apology with a flick of her wrist.

The sister sighed in relief at that and grinned at her brother in a cheesy way.

"Anyways, that is not important. Come along, my husband is growing impatient by the minute." Queen Nori stated in a formal tone.

The twins nodded, and the Nourasian woman turned away and paced off, expecting the siblings to go after her footsteps.

Silence could pretty sum up what they all heard along the way, for the sister and brother were too captivated by the interior design of the castle, they were speechless. The queen found some relief in this as she walked towards the throne room.

As they reached the entrance, she placed her palms on the doors and gazed back at them both.

"Please wait here," she instructed and pushed with all her might to open them. The doors creaked as they were moved before stopping. A small opening had unearthed itself, and the Queen of Nourasia headed for it.

She disappeared out of view, and the sister released a sigh.

"Oh thank Batsai," she huffed and relaxed into a slouching position.

"Exca, are you okay?"

"Hmm, yeah. I'm just finding this more stressful than I thought it would be. We don't even know much about these people, and if we're not careful, we could suffer punishment."

Okul chuckled at that, and the sister glared, hitting him on the shoulder.

He hissed in pain and copied her angry stare as he retorted, "Listen, Exca, if they had wanted to kill us, then they certainly would've done it by now. Plus, I've read a bit about the Nourasians...they're rather hospitable."

"You keep forgetting that they just exited a war with the Crogs, and I don't care if some old book says they're hospitable. I doubt right now they're anything but hospitable."

"Stop repeating hospitable. At least say a synonym of the word."

"Shut up Brother! I only said it twice," Exca hissed back at her twin.

"Um...excuse me?"

The two looked over with a perplexed expression to see a young Nourasian woman. One who appeared to be a servant.

"Yes?" the sister inquired.

"King Lao and Queen Nori will see you now."

"Oh...let's go Brother," muttered the sister as she began to drag her brother into the room ahead.

As they entered, they began to pace across the room, spotting the queen and a man beside her. He looked at them as if he was examining the two critically. And if Queen Nori looked any weird, then this 'King Lao' appeared even stranger. Almost like those beasts called gorillas on Earth the sister had read about back at home.

"Stop there," commanded the supposed king, and she halted along with her twin.

"Good. Now tell me what are your names, and what do you seek that required you crashing into our planet and possibly hurting the land of Nourasia more?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"O-oh well...greetings, your highness," bowed Exca before continuing, her confidence nearly drained. "I am Batsai Exca Dro and this is my brother, Batsai Okul Dro. We're both twins from the planet, Batsai."

His expression went unfazed, "Batsai? Is that the planet with a high level of technology?"

"Y-yes..." answered the female twin.

"Very well. Continue."

"My brother and I have come to request something..."

"Well then, what have you two come for then, mmm?"

"Very well, your highness. You see we have come to request for your permission to hold an interplanetary race he-"

"Absolutely not."

"B-but your highne-"

"No. Listen here, little girl. Nourasia is not in any shape or form to be holding competitions right now. We haven't even in way of paying for all the damages the Crogs have caused, and you expect me to approve a race when my people are out there, suffering. No. I will not and cannot do it."

"Forgive me to question your actions my king, but I think it would benefit us all. You see, my sister and I have a majority of the preparations over in our ship, and all we need is an area where we can hold the race. If you'd like, we could have an entering fee, and most of the money could go to you to help repair your kingdom." responded Okul with a thoughtful expression. "And we don't intend to build any race courses or anything."

The king was about to deny this offer when Queen Nori rested her hand on his shoulder. Looking back to meet her gaze, she leaned over to him and whispered:

"My love, I think we should allow them to hold this race they speak of. It certainly would help the economy and all...and as they say, they aren't going to build anything, so deforestation shouldn't be a problem..."

"And if we do allow this race, what are we to do if the Crogs enter it?"

The queen froze at this and pondered for a bit.

"I don't mean to eavesdrop, my king, but due to the current civil war on Kramm, we don't believe they will have a chance to join. Not to mention my sister and I hadn't been planning to invite them anyway..." explained the male twin, his expression not changing.

"...Very well then. Exca and Poku-"

"Okul," corrected the alien.

"Right, Okul. Exca and Okul of Batsai, I grant you permission to hold a race here in Nourasia," sighed the king in defeat.

"Thank you very much your highness!" squealed the female twin before twirling in joy.

Clearing his throat, King Lao inquired, "Now tell me, in which part of our land do you intend to hold this event of yours?"

Exca stopped her dance and glanced at her brother for an answer. Sadly, he had none and shrugged, giving a weak grin as well.

The king face palmed at their response.

"I'll make sure to have one of my advisors help you decide..." he noted briefly before changing the subject, "How long will you need for these preparations?"

"Approximately a month...or less. It depends in which planet's standard we're going by..." the younger male answered back, scratching his chin.

"Which one are you referring to?"

"Err...Earth's."

"Mmm, I see. I expect for you to begin your race soon."

"We'll start immediately then!" chimed Exca. "You won't be disappointed, your highness. Come on Okul, we need to get our items from the ship...the...oh no."

"Yes?" the king tilted his head.

"Where's our ship?" panicked the female alien.

"Your ship?"

"Y-yeah. All our supplies are there..."

Clearing his throat, King Lao suddenly hollered, "PRINCE AIKKA!"

No less than five minutes, the prince stumbled into the room with a straight face.

"Yes, Father?" he asked, bowing in the process.

"I wish for you to assist these two in finding their spacecraft. Especially since you know where it is," ordered his father, and Aikka turned his head to see the same twins from earlier. Not that he was surprised or anything.

"Of course, Father. Anything you say," he responded, calmly.

"Good."

With a wave of his hand, a servant came rushing over.

"Yes, my king?"

"Take these two to the stables and have them wait for the arrival of the prince. I need to speak to him for a bit."

"Yes, my king," the woman strolled over and began leading them out. "Come with me. They won't take too long, I believe."

Exca and Okul obliged as they were led out of the throne room.

Prince Aikka relaxed a bit at their departure before locking eyes with his dad, "What is it, Father?"

"I need you to keep an eye on those two, and as in keep an eye, I mean be involved with everything they do. Do not let them out of your sight, and furthermore, do not fail me. We do not need a repeat of the race of Oban, because you can't control your hormones to females," rambled the king. "I have bad feelings about those two. Now, do you understand?"

Prince Aikka wanted to glare at his father, but instead, focused his attention onto the floor.

"Yes, Father," he murmured.

"Very well. You are dismissed."

Nodding his head, the prince made his way out to go meet those aliens in the stables. Why they need to get to their ship, he had no idea. But orders were orders, and he was determined not to break them.

* * *

Eva huffed as her fingers traced along the objects underneath her bed, filled with desire to locate a certain object. She formed a grip once finding it and pulled it out to reveal a cardboard shoe box. The black haired girl picked it up and dropped it onto her bed.

Jumping beside it, she removed the lid to reveal a sketchbook among other things.

She reached for the book and began to skim briefly through it. Drawings upon drawings, mostly of the scenery of Oban, were shown until she stopped at a certain page. One of an elf prince around the age of sixteen.

Her digits rang along the picture delicately while Eva reminisced in the memories of the prince and her.

It seemed to go well, and she could almost picture his face when suddenly, the black-haired girl gave up.

She rested on her bed as Eva stared up at the ceiling.

The former pilot sighed and couldn't help but miss Prince Aikka. In fact, she missed everyone. Jordan, Koji, Stan.

She knew Stan and Koji had gone back to work for their former employer, Miguel, and that Jordan was now the Avatar, but she would've liked to have an update now and then.

"Eva?"

The girl turned her head over to meet her father as he stood by the doorway, watching her.

He noticed the object beside his daughter, and the girl gave him a sheepish grin.

"Oh hey Dad. Were you calling me for dinner?"

"I actually was," he murmured, before falling silent.

"Oh, well let's not waste any more time," the girl stated and slid off her bed. Clutching her only memories of the great race, Eva placed her book in the shoebox and shoved it back under her bed.

Standing up, she dusted her clothes off and walked right past her father.

"Come on, Dad," she called after him, "the food's gonna get cold."

And with that, Don Wei shook his head and headed after his daughter, to go enjoy some warm, yummy dinner.

* * *

**A/N: I had intended to make this longer, but I felt bad for not updating. So yeah, and Batsai is a lil' made up planet I made. T'is known for its high knowledge on technology, and most have some form of psychic powers. However, few are strong. Aaaaand when it comes to their names, it goes by Batsai (As to show pride in your world), the being's name, and their last name which is actually a verb in the ol' Batsai language (Ex: Batsai Exca Dro) ...or something along the lines….hehehe…**

**Oh, and on the topic of the race, I'll begin in a couple of chapters, but I gotta get some things out of the way, so stay tight!**

**Sorry for rambling…anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and bai! (^o^)/**


	3. Preparations

**A/N: Doop, doop. Gotta doop, doop. Anyways, new chapter, yo! Thanks for the faves and follows btw. And officially over a month since I first published this story, and I only have _3_**__**chapters up. What an embarrassment. **

**Anyways, I don't own Oban Star Racers, because if I did, we would have a Mexican cactus ninja alien in the series.**

**Racing Rebels: Return of the Star Racers**

**Chapter 3 – Preparations**

"So, your name is Prince Aikka of Nourasia?"

"Yes."

"Can I just call you Aikka?"

"I would prefer you not."

"Why? It's your name, isn't it?"

"...Well yes, but it is not just Aikka. It is part of a title."

"But...your name is Aikka."

The prince gave a huff of annoyance as he nodded his head, "Fine. Just call me Aikka."

"Oh goody! Thank you, Aikka!" chimed Exca as she sat behind the elf with her brother in back of her. The three sat atop G'dar as the royal being searched for any sign of the twin aliens' ship.

Sadly, he hadn't found a clue and was growing a bit restless.

"Oh Batsai! I see my ship! I see it over there!" cried Exca suddenly as she tugged on the prince's sleeve. "Go, Aikka, go!"

"Exca, calm down!" her brother abruptly intervened as he placed his claws on her shoulder. "We'll get there. Just chill out."

The sister huffed and nodded, "Sorry, Brother. I suppose I got a bit carried away there. Um, Aikka, let's head over please."

Relieved she wasn't acting like a hyper five year-old, the elf was more than happy to continue.

He had his mount turn to his right as his blue eyes wondered around the scenery, and sure enough, there lay the piece of black junk that heavily resembled a whale.

He had his beetle fly over to it before landing. Immediately after they reached the ground, the female twin jumped off of G'dar and scurried over to her ship. Okul followed after her, and Prince Aikka was left behind.

He sighed in agitation and removed himself from his closest friend.

"Stay here, G'dar. This shouldn't take too much," he whispered to him, and the beetle shrieked back in response.

Nodding, the Nourasian turned around to go follow his assigned targets. He began pacing over, a bit curious to catch a better glance.

As he entered the spacecraft, he noticed the lights had been turned on, and that he wasn't encased in the never-ending darkness.

The sister passed by with a large box in her arms and gave him a wink.

A small, embarrassed blush formed on his cheeks as he gazed down. What in the world was wrong with these...aliens?

Shaking his head, he went after Exca as she paced inside the main room.

Controls were scattered around as shards of glass lay on the floor. He had guessed it was from the gigantic window in front of him.

The sister frowned and kneeled down, picking up the bigger pieces of it with her paws. Aikka, deciding he'd help, did the same and began assisting her.

The two managed to collect all of them in a small amount of time, and Aikka soon found himself dumping all the pieces he'd collected into something like a garbage can.

When all of the broken glass was buried deep inside the odd trashcan, Exca closed it up and walked off, dragging the object beside her.

"Prince Aikka," called Okul as he walked up to the elf prince with a bucket in his paw. "May you assist me with something?"

"Of course."

"Good, good. Follow me," instructed the brother as he strolled off. The prince followed after him until he halted a couple of inches from the broken window.

Okul set down the pail and began opening it with difficulty.

"Need help, Okul?" offered the Nourasian, and the Batsai shook his head.

"Nah, I got this."

Just then, the lid popped off and Exca's sibling grinned. His paw scooped up some of the material from inside the bucket, and he turned to gaze at Aikka.

The Nourasian prince blinked, and he was starting to regret this choice.

"Calm down, Prince. It's harmless, and it's just used to temporarily cover the window over there. It'll take awhile for Exca and I to fix it, so this is just a temporary solution," explained Okul. "Now assist me while Exca gets the ship running. If you don't believe me about it being harmless, there's a pair of gloves over there."

The Prince of Nourasia glanced at where the brother pointed to and indeed, saw a pair of gloves sitting there.

He paced over and slipped them on with ease before returning back to the being from Batsai.

Even though he had gloves, Aikka could still feel the substance through his fingers. It was rather cold, and its appearance was an aqua green. He felt unsettled, and it was evident on his face.

Okul laughed as the two spread the material across the edges of the broken window.

Exca had come up by now and was on her pilot seat, anxious to get her 'baby' off the ground. She had managed to turn on the emergency lights, but not much else.

"So Aikka," began Okul abruptly, "how old are you?"

"How old am I?"

"Yes. Nourasian terms? Earth terms? Phils terms?"

"Earth terms, I am about..." Aikka scrunched up his face as he tried recollecting the conversion years. "Eighteen, maybe? My birthday recently passed."

"Oh, I see. Eighteen, huh? You aren't much younger than my sister and I," responded the male twin. By now, he had finished smearing the substance over the window.

He stepped back to admire the work and gazed to see the prince was near accomplishing his side.

"Oh, I am? How old are you both then?" inquired the Nourasian as he went to join the Batsai and see the result of his labor.

"Roughly nineteen in Earth years, I think," answered Okul.

Aikka peered at the window once more to find it was replaced with a clear, glass-like structure.

"W-wha-Okul, how did that happen exactly?" asked the prince as he pointed to it.

"Ha! That, Prince is the result of two elements from the great planet, Batsai, working together," pride fully explained Okul.

"Zram and Vrik actually," said the sister, inserting herself in their conversation. "They're named after the people that found them. Batsai Chim Zra and Batsai Wett Vri were their names."

"Batsai?" inquired the young prince suddenly. "You two are from the planet, Batsai?"

"Aye," they both stated in unison.

At the moment, the ship decided to awaken from its slumber as all the lights brightened, and the three felt the floor become unsteady.

The royal elf nearly fell on his bum while the male twin latched onto Aikka's shoulder, trying to balance himself.

Exca was grinning like a small child as she gripped the controls.

"Okay boys! I've got it off the ground, and we should be heading back to the Aikka's castle," called the sister.

"Alright. I shall go back outside for my mount. Excuse me," the Nourasian said and began to head for the exit.

He stumbled through the hallway, searching for the way outside. He found it after a few moments and peered outwards to see they were a couple of feet off the ground.

The Prince of Nourasia swallowed as he braced to leap off onto the ground. Even though he'd been trained to do stunts like these, he still found himself nervous.

Nonetheless, he jumped off and met the ground quickly afterwards. Prince Aikka looked up to see G'dar still there and ran over to the beetle.

He swung onto his companion's back, "Let's return back to the castle, G'dar."

A small screech emitted from the gigantic bug before he took off. Exca's mammal-like ship trailed close behind as they began to travel back.

* * *

Prince Aikka paced back and forth in an impatient manner. His twin sisters watched him as he did this, bored out of their minds.

The male Nourasian hadn't caught sight of the other twins in a couple of hours. They'd been so busy; he was unable to keep a close watch.

It also didn't help that they were in a meeting with his father's advisors at the moment.

Sighing in frustration, the male took a seat in between his siblings and leaned back.

"Aikka!" growled Mautte out of nowhere as she attempted to push him away. "You're in the way!"

"What are you talking about, Mautte?"

"Venjru and me are playing!"

"Actually it is 'Venjru and I', Mautte," corrected the elven prince.

"I don't really care. Just mo-"

"My Prince!" cried a male voice as Kytsim entered the scene. "The king has summoned you."

Aikka recognized the fellow Nourasian as the same one who helped him investigate Exca's ship on the day of the crash.

"Thank you Kytsim. I shall go now," thanked the prince as he stood up and strolled off, leaving his younger sisters and the knight by themselves.

He paced along the interior of the hallways as his mind focused on the events of the past day. Two days ago, they'd found their ship, and since then, he hadn't seen Exca and Okul much.

The prince entered the room his father was most likely to be at. His prediction was right as when he pushed the wooden gates open, there sat the uptight figure of King Lao with an unreadable expression. His mother was beside him, like always, except she had a little smile on her face.

"My son, Prince Aikka, I would have expected you to come sooner," stated the king with no emotion.

"Apologies, Father. I did not mean too," replied the Prince as he bowed.

"Stand up," commanded his father. "I have something to request of you."

"What is it, Father?"

"You see, the two aliens, Exca and whatever his name is, are holding a competition. A racing one," began the king. "It is an interplanetary kind, and I must request you'd be the representative of our land, Nourasia."

Prince Aikka's eyes widen as he said this. This explained why the twins were hardly reachable in the past two days.

"But...but why, Father? We are currently restoring the land! There is not any time for some _race_!" yelled back the elven prince, a bit too caught up in his emotions.

"Yes, yes, I am aware. However, these twins suggested an offer I couldn't turn down...it may sound reckless at the moment, but it'll do better in the long run."

"Are you sure?"

"I am quite sure! Now, I suggest you stop talking back to me, and tell me if you're going to accept my request or not," spat back the Nourasian king, already pestered by his son's misbehavior.

"I...I suppose I will then, Father. Apologies for my previous actions."

"Ah, it's of no importance."

"Father, when is this race to take place?"

"About a month in Earth times is what the two said."

"I see. Thank you and I guess I shall practice some in the remaining time."

"Yes, I suggest you do. Quite an amount of teams are coming. Now, you are dismissed."

Aikka shook his head vertically, and bowed before pacing out of the room.

He had to check up on those alien siblings again.

* * *

Don Wei stepped out the large building with a tiny grin. He placed his arm over his forehead in an attempt to block out the sunlight.

He was on his way to pick up his daughter, Eva, from school like he did every weekday.

The man was in a great mood today as he began heading to his car.

However, he was held back when a limousine halted near him. He gasped, frightened at the sudden appearance.

The car window then slid down slowly until he could see the face of the new Earth Coalition president, President Patricia Hopkins.

"Hello, are you the Don Wei everyone keeps telling me about?" she asked, giving him a gentle smile.

"P-President Hopkins?" inquired the old man, bewildered to see such a face. Don was getting a sudden feel this had occurred before.

"Yes, it is me. Now, are you Don Wei?"

"Y-yes bu-"

"Men, please open the doors so Mr. Wei may enter."

Certain sounds were made before the limousine's doors were opened.

"Please enter, Mr. Wei."

Don obeyed and soon found himself sitting across President Hopkins.

"Before we begin, I must say it is an honor to meet you, Mr. Wei."

"No, no. I must say I have the honor here," responded the man.

"Haha. You sound like my second husband when we first met. Such a shame I found him with that...woman three years later. Oh well, I'm getting off topic. Now, if my sources are correct, you were the manager for the Earth team on this race...um Oban, was it?" rambled the President with an expectant look.

The manager stiffened. He'd wanted to forget those series of events since they arrived back to Earth.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Ahh good! Knowing this, we recently got an invitation from Nourasia. It seems they are holding this...race. An interplanetary one...right?" the middle-aged woman turned to one of the men beside her.

"Yes. It's an interplanetary race, ma'am," replied the man as he slid his glasses back to prevent them from falling.

"Thank you, Mr. Cade. Now, in any other circumstance, we would most likely reject it since it's an _interplanetary_ race, and most people are still uncomfortable of the idea of so many aliens. However, it is from allies, and we don't wish to offend them. So I was wondering..."

Don took the hint, and he shook his head violently, "No! I am sorry, but I cannot at this time. I nearly lost my daughter the last time I traveled to a planet, and I don't intend to do it again."

President Hopkins' calm face gave a frown, "You don't understand Mr. Wei. We will make sure your daughter, Eva, is safe, but we don't wish to get on the wrong side with the Nourasians. It's rather…precaution. If it weren't for your superb managing skills, I would not be here asking you to do this."

"I appreciate the offer President Hopki-"

"Listen, I understand you lost your wife, Maya, to that tragic accident, and that you want to protect your daughter, but think of the good you'll be doing for your planet. Think about that for a second," stated the woman.

"President Hopkins, I wi-"

"Mr. Wei, please!"

"No, no, no!"

"Men, I guess now is a good time to convince Mr. Wei."

The three men surrounding the racing manager gave him critically harsh looks.

"I suggest you take this offer, Mr. Wei...or there may be some...consequences...yes," one threatened as he adjusted his spectacles.

Don jerked back in surprise. They were turning to blackmail? How desperate could this situation be?

"Um...well then, I have decided I will...take your glorious offer," muttered the old man nervously.

"Excellent!" chimed the middle-aged woman.

"How much time do I have to prepare?" asked  
the racing manager. If he had to go along with this craziness, he might as well know the basic information, right?

"A little bit less than a month. We'll keep giving you details as we receive them. Now thank you, Mr. Wei. We will speak to you soon."

With that, she motioned for him to exit. The racing manager did so, and watched as they drove off into the distance.

* * *

A group of knocks were heard from Eva's door as she did her homework.

"Come in!" she screamed, not looking up from her work.

Her father entered with a worried expression, "Eva, I need to talk to you. Would you stop doing your homework for a bit?"

"Sure!" the black-haired girl replied happily as she set down her stuff and turned to face him. "What do you need, Dad?"

"I got some news...from the president. It seems Nourasia is holding a race, and we will be going as representatives."

A foolish grin formed on Eva's lips, "Nourasia?! Really, Dad?! When?"

"In a month's time."

"Awesome!"

Don was taken aback by her comment, "W-what?"

"It's an awesome opportunity! I could test my racing skills, and I get to skip out on school!" squealed the younger Wei in glee.

"Oh Eva, it could be dangerous..." worried her father.

"Ah, everything has a little danger, Dad. I say we make the best of it, and have fun when it comes! ...wait...I just realized we're going to need a new gunner…since Jordan is Avatar and all..."

Don straightened at this but nodded, "We do. I'll make sure to recruit a new one…I should call Miguel's again for Stan and Koji...At least we have more time for this one."

"We're gonna have fun, Dad. Just watch."

"I'm hoping you are right Eva, but finish your homework. A month hasn't passed yet," finished her father before closing the door.

The girl grinned. She was going back to smelling the scent of fuel, racing against aliens, and maybe seeing Prince Aikka again. She couldn't wait! However, she'd have too, but with her luck, a month would be over and done with before she knew it.

This Eva was certain of.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand two more chapters till the actual story begins! YAAAAAY! Also, you guys watch what I'm going to whip out for y'all.**

**BTW, just to anyone out there, I might include some same sex pairings (I lie, I will include. I just don't know where.) So, if you don't like that stuff, you can roll away into another story. UwU Just saying. Anyways, later y'all! See you in two weeks! :D Or more. My life be cray-cray. **


	4. The Earth Team's Journey

**A/N: Hey homies! I finished this chapter like…right now! And we skip a bit of time, and this chapter is all about Eva! (Yaaay!)**

**Opening ceremony shall be next chapter.**

**I don't own Oban Star Racers, for if I did, Spirit would have somehow made it to Oban. I mean he needed more screen time. Though I totally own all the characters I'm sticking in here!**

**Enjoy!**

**Racing Rebels: Return of the Star Racers**

**Chapter 4 – The Earth Team's Journey**

A month had passed quickly for Eva as she found herself gripping tight to her bag of belongings. The girl was sure she had everything she needed, including a new sketchbook for her new adventure. Excitement filled her mood, and she couldn't wait! She had only wished she didn't have to get up so early.

She yawned and gazed at the sky. It was the crack of dawn, and they were still on Earth.

Eva wanted to go to Nourasia! Not be here on Earth! She huffed and looked at her peers.

Stan and Koji lingered nearby, leaning against the large truck with the star racers and equipment inside as they stared at the sky and made small talk. The black-haired girl could see her father pacing back and forth; already impatient the ship was late.

As for Eva, she stood near the replacement gunner for Jordan. The former racer turned to her companion and grinned.

The replacement gunner, Carmen Alvarez, looked up from the ground with an emotionless stare.

Eva studied her with carefulness. She had dark brown hair formed into a ponytail with a few stray curls on her face and the darkest set of chocolate colored eyes she'd ever seen.

Her skin was much darker than Eva's it looked as if she had a sun tan.

"Umm...hi there. I'm sure we met earlier, but..."

"Oh finally!" Don cried as the arrival of their transportation device came into view.

Carmen turned away from the girl beside her and stared up at the sky. Her eyes widened at the sight as a small smile formed upon her lips.

"Hey Don, you old dog! Thinkin' of leaving me behind?" called a voice abruptly.

Eva turned away from the sight in front of her, bewildered to spot the body of a man running up.

She could already tell who it was by the shade of sunglasses and long black hair that danced with each movement.

"RICK!" she cried happily before glancing to see a large ship coming their way.

The man quickly reached his destination and stood by briefly, catching his breath.

"Hey Little Mouse! Great to see ya," greeted the black-haired man with a smirk.

"Well I am glad you made it, Rick. However, you could have been a bit more punctual, don't you think?" huffed Don angrily.

"Hey, hey, just because I'm your assistant manager now doesn't mean I have to revolve my world around you," replied the man, crossing arms.

"Hmph. Well, look presentable everybody," remarked the old man as he straightened and tried to look as professional as possible.

Eva nodded and gazed at the sky once more. She noted Carmen had been in a trance the whole time of Rick's arrival.

Not much time passed, for the six occupants that made up the Earth team found themselves caught in a magenta colored light that lifted them off of the ground and into the sky.

The Earth pilot gasped and placed a hand over her heart. She looked up to spot the opening they were headed too.

Curious to see how all the others were taking a lack of gravity, the human girl searched around. She was surprised to find all the others were calm about the whole procedure, even Carmen.

They remained up in the air until everything they'd brought with them was inside the spacecraft.

The entryway closed, and gravity took over. She, and everyone else, fell with a thud. A couple of groans were emitted, and the black-haired girl sat up, clutching her side.

"Oww...you think they'd be more careful," whined the Earth pilot as she stood up.

"Well, I suppose so, but it's already impressive that someone besides the Avatar can manage to do this," replied Koji as Stan helped him up.

"I gotta agree with Koji there," said Stan as he dusted himself off.

"You can thank the planet of Batsai then!" chirped a voice as a figure walked in.

The six beings spun around to face the figure. A black-colored being stood by the entrance that led into the room as it gave a cocky grin to the Earth team. It looked to be female and wore a dark grey suit that resembled overalls in a way.

However, Eva didn't seem to notice this as she gazed at the alien's orangish furred legs that looked as if they could belong to a yeti.

"My face is over here, humans," muttered the female, and the Earth pilot broke her stare and met eyes with the alien.

It was awkwardly silent for a moment before Eva decided to break it.

"Hi! We're the Earth team, and it's a pleasure to meet you," greeted the black-haired girl with a smirk.

"Ahh well, I'm Exca, and my brother and I are re-" Exca was cut off as a paw slapped over her mouth and shut her up.

"Shh!" hissed Okul. He didn't notice the Earth team until he felt all eyes on him.

He looked up to meet them and shrank away from his sister.

"Uhhh...h-hi there...you must be the...Earth team, I presume?" guessed the Batsai male as he twiddled his digits in an anxious manner.

"Yup," replied Rick before Eva could answer.

He walked over to the male and extended his hand, "I'm Rick Thunderbolt, assistant manager of the Earth team."

Okul took the human's hand into his and shook it awkwardly, not used to this custom in the slightest.

"It is an honor to meet you, Jio Thunderbolt. I am Okul, and over there is my sister. We will be running the competition and making sure it runs smoothly," replied the brother, reverting back to his normal, professional side.

"But Brother, I thought we were going to ra-"

"SHHHH! That is confidential information, Exca!"

The sister pouted as she folded her arms and glared at her twin.

"Anyways, who is the pilot amongst you all?" asked the brother as he studied all six humans.

"I am!" Eva called as he raised her hand. "I'm Eva Wei."

"Okay. Well then, now that is set, we shall leave you to rest. Apologies we were late...we got our coordinates messed up a hit, and it set us back," stated Okul, glaring at his sister as he said the last part.

"It's fine," responded Rick with his trademark smile.

"Excellent! We only have a few more stops to make, and we shall be headed to Nourasia. Come along Exca!" cried the brother as he exited, dragging his sister along with them.

The opening they came from closed, and the female pilot sighed.

She had barely noticed that on the ceiling sat a few magenta colored lights that shined dimly. It wasn't much, but Eva was able to see more than in the darkness.

Rick turned back to face his teammates and spotted Don giving him an annoyed look as he tapped his foot against the floor.

The Earth girl rolled her eyes and began to search for her bag amongst the other items that held everyone else's stuff.

She immediately found it and was about to pick it up when a hand nabbed at her sack first and lifted it off the ground. The pilot frowned in agitation until it was held out in front of her.

She stared up to see Carmen holding her bag out to her while clutching her own.

"Uhh...I recognized it as yours, but I didn't know you were so close...sorry," stated Carmen as she gave a sheepish grin.

"Thanks," chuckled Eva as she took it and stood up. She dusted herself off and turned to see her father and Rick in a heated argument. "Oh jeez..."

"Do they fight a lot?" asked the female gunner.

"Well...it depends. I think my dad is just feeling a bit threatened about his position as manager," explained the younger Wei.

"..You're father is Mr. Wei?" inquired the other girl with a surprised expression.

"Yeah..."

Carmen laughed nervously and grinned weakly, "Sorry. I just figured Mr. Wei wouldn't have any children since he's so...y'know."

"Haha, I know. I wouldn't either if I wasn't his daughter."

"Yup. So, do you all know each other?"

"Yeah. This isn't the first time we're in an interplanetary race..."

"It isn't?" asked the gunner.

The black-haired girl shook her head, "No. We were in one over a year ago, but that was different. We're just joining this one for fun, or at least my dad tells me that."

"Oh I see. If that's the case, I look forward to working with you then," smiled Carmen as she extended her hand.

"Hehe me too! I think we'll be an awesome team," responded Eva as she shook hands with her and grinned.

* * *

Eva Wei gave a big stretch as she exited the large ship and into the land of Nourasia.

Focusing her attention on the scenery, she gasped at the beauty of it.

For the longest time, since the race of Oban ended, the Earth pilot had dreamed of visiting the land that inhabited the dark-skinned elf-like creatures called Nourasians.

Carmen joined her and studied the area they would be residing at for the next couple of weeks.

"It's really pretty, isn't it?" asked Eva, feeling she should try and make conversation while the rest of the team gathered everything to head outside.

"Mmhmm," nodded the gunner before turning to face her new partner. "Do you know why they had us wait outside?"

"Because we're female. They feel they should be running things since they're, you know, men. They must be afraid we'll break a nail or something," huffed the black-haired girl as she glared into the distance.

She didn't notice Carmen freeze at this, but the other girl made an attempt to made it look as if it never happened.

"I see," muttered the gunner girl as she stared ahead.

Minutes passed by as each girl contemplated about the events occurring this second until they saw two bodies jump out of nowhere. Eva flinched at the sudden appearance of Exca and Okul but relaxed upon realizing it was them.

"The Earth team, right?" asked Okul. "We keep getting all these names mixed up..."

The Earth pilot nodded, "I'm the pilot, and she's the gunner. The rest of the crew is inside gathering up all the stuff."

"Names?" replied the Batsai twin as he took out a list and began to examine it.

"Eva Wei," stated the Earth girl in her clearest voice.

"Carmen Alvarez," responded the gunner after Eva.

"Oh yeah...you said the rest of your team was still inside?"

Both girls nodded.

"Well okay. I must go so I'll leave my sister here. She'll lead you all to your housing modules when you're ready to go. Have a nice day," muttered the male twin in a monotone voice.

He began to make his way out of the scene, but his sibling would have none of that, "But Brother! Why do I have to stay here?"

"Don't argue with me about this, Exca. I did everything while you just spoke to the prince."

"I didn't only talk to him...I played some pranks too..."

"Was this relevant to our assigned job by the Cr-ahem, our master?"

"Cr-?" asked Eva.

"The Crowius! Hasn't you heard of them?" pouted Okul as he tried giving her a glare that only managed to look forced.

"Sorry, never heard of them," replied the Earth pilot.

"Um don't worry about it then. Well I'm out of here. Goodbye!"

With that, the male twin scurried off to go attend other contestants.

The black-haired girl stared ahead, not quite believing the male, but she didn't question it further.

Eva decided to ask the Batsai female some burning questions she'd developed during their little chat.

Grinning at this, she began, "They told me the Nourasians were holding the race, but you say you're from?"

"Batsai..."

"Batsai, right. What's the deal with that then?"

"My brother and I are holding the race with King Lao's permission," explained the sister.

"Ohh. That's pretty cool! Is anybody representing Nourasia?"

"Yup. It's Prince Aikka actually," responded the female twin.

Eva nodded, and she felt hope grow inside. Maybe she would see Aikka again.

She'd hope so.

Suddenly, a loud noise pierced the air as Don and Rick ran out.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Rick as he roughly grabbed Carmen by the hand and practically hauled her away from the entrance.

Don had done the same with his daughter, and they kept running until they were a safe distance from the ship.

Exca had made her way out as well as she was bent over, gasping heavily to try and fill her lungs with oxygen.

Eva turned away from the alien to see the large truck that held the Shooting Star I and Shooting Star II exit the entrance at deathly speeds. Stan and Koji were inside, trying to get the vehicle to stop in its tracks and not cause an accident.

Stan could be heard shouting while Koji looked around, desperately formulating a plan.

The pilot watched from where she was with wide eyes as she clutched onto her Dad's hand.

Luckily, the mechanics were able to stop the truck as it skidded against the ground until it stopped moving.

All five beings witnessing this event sighed in relief as Stan and Koji leapt out of the interior of the vehicle.

"Hey guys!" greeted the dark-skinned mechanic with a small wave.

Don resumed his normal, demanding persona as he stalked over with a bit of an angry expression.

"What happened there, Stan? You could've gotten yourself and Koji killed!" yelled the old man.

"Sorry Sir. We're not exactly sure what happened but we can assure you it won't happen again."

"It better not, Stan. I don't need to come back to Earth with two less members. Now come along," responded the manager.

Don walked away and joined his daughter amongst the group that held Rick, Carmen, and Exca.

"So you're name is Exca, right?" inquired Rick with a tilt of his head.

"Indeed Jio. I am here to lead you to your housing modules once everyone, and everything, is ready," chirped back the female alien, suddenly in a good mood.

"Excellent, but what is 'Jio'?"

"O-oh...uhhh it's like 'sir' but in my language. We're not really comfortable saying some words in English..."

"Oh that's cool!" Eva said, grinning.

Exca was about to respond when Don cut her off, "We're ready to go."

She turned away from the Earth pilot and gave a small grin at the old man, "Okay! Let's get a move on then."

The Batsai female turned away and began to stroll off. The Earth team, with the exception of Stan and Koji, followed after her. The reason being they had to go back into the truck and turn it on again.

Nonetheless, they arrived to the housing modules after a while, and almost immediately, Exca excused herself, informing the team that the opening ceremony would be beginning soon in the process.

Eva and the crew were then left to their own devices, and the Earth pilot decided to take a look outside of the racing hangar. She strolled out and looked around her surroundings. The black-haired girl spotted identical buildings like hers, but with the exception of symbols carved on top of where the doors were. She looked around for the Nourasia symbol, but frowned when she was unable to locate it. However, she'd been able to recognize a few such as Spirit's, and she was relieved when she found no Crog symbol. That was good.

She stretched and realized she was in the same clothes from the day before...which according to her memory was the day they'd been picked up by the ship.

Giving a shrug, the girl paced back inside to the building with intent on showering and getting dressed.

"Eva! Come help Stan and Koji unpack everything! You too, Carmen!" yelled her father.

Eva sighed but followed Don's orders.

It seemed that nice shower would have to wait for just a bit.

* * *

**A/N: So, I figured there should be a Hispanic character (TOTALLY not because I'm Hispanic.) Yes, but I figured I needed this in my life. And that's how Carmen was created, but hilarious thing is, I met a woman with that name. (and then I realized I made a good name.)**

**Oh, and 'Jio' is more Batsai language since I figured they'd have their own language.**

**One more chapter until the race starts, and the opening ceremony is next! :D**

**I'm so psyched! Well, peace out my homies, and see y'all later.**


	5. Betrayal and the Opening Ceremony

**A/N: I finished this early guys! And the opening ceremony is now, and the first race is the next chapter! **

**I don't own Oban because if I did, then I wouldn't have created my current project that involves paranormal thingies.**

**Enjoy!**

**Racing Rebels: Return of the Star Racers**

**Chapter 5 – Betrayal and the Opening Ceremony**

Don Wei stretched as he sat down and brought up a suitcase to his lap. He checked its stability to see how sturdy it was on his legs before opening the brown item.

Inside held a screen and the old man began to speak to it, "Are there any networks set up to Earth?"

"Network to Earth found, would you like to make a call?"

"Yes, the president of the Earth Coalition."

"Please wait," the technology spoke in its monotone voice as the manager was connected.

As minutes passed, Don had grown accustomed to the waiting screen when President Hopkins became popped up suddenly. There she sat in her chair, not looking at the screen and yelling at someone to give her more coffee.

"Oh Don! It is great to see you're safe!" remarked the President, noticing him as she flashed a coy smile.

"Ahem, yes I-"

"Hold up, Don. WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ISN'T MORE CAPPUCCINO?! Listen here, stop complaining like my old crow of a first husband did, and find me a damn cappuccino! It's the end of the 21st century, and I can't even enjoy a f...damn…coffee...Ahem, find me some please."

The old racing manager watched with a shocked expression as the woman acted unprofessional.

"Umm..." he managed to say when she cut him off again.

"Oh I'm sorry, Mr. Wei! I swear I have the laziest staff around here. I mean I don't know what McMillan did around here, but it needs some improvement. Oh well, but anyways, you're on Nourasia, right?" asked the middle-aged woman as she rested on her armchair.

Don simply nodded, and President Hopkins grinned, "Excellent! Tell me; is it as great as they say it is? I need to take a vacation and send my ex-husband a postcard. And well, Nourasia sounds like the perfect place to send that cheating pig something just to spite him."

The old man nodded at her ramblings once more as he found himself uncomfortable to speak.

"Mr. Wei, are you sick?" abruptly inquired the woman.

He stiffened and shook his head, "No, why?"

"You haven't said a word this whole conversation! When are the races beginning?"

"Uhh…this afternoon if I recall. We are to attend the opening ceremony shortly, but everyone is just unpacking as of now," answered the racing manager.

"Do you know where the races are being held?"

"The area should be near here," muttered Don. "It looks like a stadium I believe."

"Oh, good! When does your team race?"

"Tomorrow."

"And how is the race being set up?"

The racing manager removed the suitcase from his lap and placed it beside him. He began to feel around for the scroll a young Nourasian named Kytsim had given him earlier. He found it eventually and focused on unrolling the paper.

Scanning the lettering, Don spoke, "It says the contestants will be placed in groups of six and race until there is only three left. Each team can only lose once, and if they lose again, they're disqualified."

"Huh...well I'm sure you guys will do well! I wish you luck, and excuse me; it seems I have some meeting to attend. Stay well Mr. Wei!" chirped the president before disconnecting with the old man.

"Hey Dad! The opening ceremony is gonna start anytime soon! Come on!" eagerly cried Eva as she popped her head into the room.

"I'm coming, Eva," he chuckled. "Calm down!"

* * *

The black-haired girl stared at everything in awe. She could see many Nourasians as they did their regular chores, jobs, or whatever.

The street was covered with dust as small little markets stood at the side of the road.

However, Eva kept her senses on alert, and that was just in case she was to catch glimpse o-

Wait a minute, was that him?

The human girl froze in her tracks as she stared ahead.

He wore the same clothes she'd known him by, and the hair was styled like on Oban.

However, when the Nourasian turned around, it wasn't the elf prince she'd been expecting it to be. He had green eyes, and a wide smirk plastered on his face.

Eva sighed and gave up on trying to find her good elf friend, because it was most likely he wasn't even present at the current location she was found herself f in.

However, as she spun around to leave, the human could hear that elf running up and calling after her.

"Miss! Miss, hold up!" cried the male, and she abruptly stopped.

As he caught up to her, it had donned on Eva that everyone, save Carmen for some reason, were missing.

The younger girl cocked an eyebrow at her partner, and the gunner responded, "They were going to look at something."

Of course they would!

The pilot shook her head at the news and scowled. This was just great.

"Are you the Earth team?" blurted out a voice, and the pilot faced the same Nourasian she'd mistaken for Aikka.

"Well, yeah I mean, we **ARE** the only humans here," sarcastically replied the human girl.

"Hmph, my prince was right! Humans are one of the rude species! Probably more than the Crogs," growled back the male.

Eva sighed and couldn't help but feel guilty, "Sorry, I'm just a bit annoyed since our team practically just ditched my partner and I."

"Well, if that's what you claim, then your apology is accepted! My name is Kytsim by the way," responded the elf as he went back to his cheery demeanor.

"I'm Eva, and this is my partner, Carmen," greeted the pilot with a smirk.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you," responded Carmen with a small wave.

Kytsim bowed at the two, and the pair did the same.

"Um, did you mention the prince earlier?"

"I did."

"And that's Prince Aikka, right?"

"There is only one prince, so yes it is."

"Awesome! Do you know him?"

Kytsim gave a foolish grin, "He's my fellow Nourasian knight! Of course I do!"

This guy was a Nourasian knight?

She wanted to laugh at that possibility, but instead responded, "Know where I can find him? I'm an old friend."

Immediately, the knight broke into a series of chuckles, and Eva grew agitated.

"What?" she growled defensively.

"You're funny, because it's impossible for you to be friends with my prince."

"And why's that?"

"He hasn't even visited Earth, so why and how would he know a human?! And even if it was possible, he wouldn't befriend someone like you. I mean look at you," explained the male Nourasian as he laughed a bit more.

The pilot blinked and gazed down to see what could be wrong with her. All Eva saw was the dark green t-shirt with a yellow stripe running down and the light brown colored pants that resembled her previous ones on Oban.

The president had requested they wear something similar except her father hadn't allowed her to wear the one that cut off and exposed her belly.

The pilot shook her head and looked up at the Nourasian as she balled her fists, "What do you mean there's something wrong with me?!"

"Well, just look at you! You're an ugly little thing, and I'm sure my prince would be ashamed to associate himself with you," insulted Kytsim, and Eva felt herself try and lunge at him.

Fortunately, Carmen had grabbed her and pulled the angry human away from the knight.

"Let me teach this jerk a lesson!" the pilot screamed furiously while her partner tightened her grip on the girl.

"No," the Hispanic woman whispered back. "Just leave him be. He isn't worth it. He really isn't it."

"Like you know anything!" roared the Earth girl as she tried fighting against her companion.

The Nourasian knight smugly grinned as he watched the girl throw a fit until he could see the young prince make his way through the crowd that had surrounded the three of them.

"Kytsim! What in the world is happening?" cried Prince Aikka has he forced himself into the circle that held Kytsim, Eva, and Carmen.

"I found the Earth girl that disgraced you! I thought I'd teach her a lesson, my prince," proudly announced the knight as he pointed to the black-haired girl who was giving him a dark look.

The prince turned to meet her face, and he felt himself nearly flinch.

"M-Molly?" he stuttered as shock took hold of him.

"It's Eva!" yelled the girl, angrily. "And I can't believe you'd do this! Disgraced you? I thought we were friends, Aikka!"

Aikka took a step back at her sudden outburst.

"N-no! Eva...Eva I do not know what he is talking about," responded the elf prince as he approached her with caution.

"Sure you don't, Princey!"

"Eva I pr-"

"Save it!" hissed the pilot. "Carmen, let me go please. We're leaving."

The gunner did as she was instructed and released her hold of her partner. Eva spun around from the two male Nourasian knights and stomped off with Carmen behind her.

"Eva!" called the prince, and at first, he was a bit hopeful when she turned around to face him.

A small smile began to form, but it vanished when she lifted her right arm up and extended her middle finger to him.

After that, Eva continued to depart, and the elf frowned at this.

"My prince, she has insulted you, want me t-"

"You have caused enough trouble already...just go. I need to find those troublesome twins anyways," muttered Prince Aikka as he glared straight ahead, quietly wishing she'd come back.

"Very well. Have a good day, my prince."

Aikka could hear Kytsim's footsteps as the foolish knight left, and he looked at the sky.

He'd barely seen his friend in over a year, and she was already mad at him.

Luck was not on his side today.

However, that wasn't important at the moment.

At this moment, the Batsai twins were, and the Nourasian needed to find them soon.

* * *

Knowing this, he took off with intent to find the two before the races began.

Exca and Okul peered into the darkened alleyway as they continued to search.

"You think Devatula would be here by now!" complained the female twin, and her brother shrugged.

"Patience, Exca. It's probably taking her longer to fill out our forms for the race," excused the Batsai male as he strolled into the dimmed area.

"But the opening ceremony is beginning soon! And I don't know about you, but I don't wanna be stuck announcing everything. I wanna be racing!"

"And crashing. You forget you do that a lot."

"Shut up Brother."

"Now, now, that isn't a nice way to talk to your brother, especially all that he does for you, Exca," lectured a voice as a hooded figure slithered into the location where the twins stood.

"Well nice to know you were coming sometime this year, Devatula," remarked the female twin with a roll of her eyes.

"Exca, is that any way to talk to your elders?"

"You're ten years older than me, Deva. You're not that elderly," shot back the Batsai girl.

The figure stopped in front of the two and pulled down the cloth that hid her face.

"My, you two look exactly the same! The...Crowius...have treated you well!" grinned the alien.

Exca noted Devatula looked the same with her aqua colored skin, and the squiggly frills that went down her face like hair would.

Her black eyes appeared the same. The oval shapes that lacked any white and ran down her face in a stripe look almost identical as well.

And then there was the multicolored dress she wore that almost looked as if it'd been made out of rags.

Nonetheless, Devatula looked healthy and well.

"Exca, aren't you going to give me a hug?" inquired the female alien, and the Batsai twin gave a small awkward grin.

The sister ran into her friend's arms and embraced her tightly.

"I've missed you so much Deva," she mumbled as memories of the past flooded her mind.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we're in a hurry, Tula," interjected Okul as he leaned against the wall. "Prince Aikka of Nourasia doesn't trust us, and he's probably wondering where we've disappeared off too."

"Well okay, I've gotten everything, but there's one problem," Devatula responded.

"What is it?" the twins asked in unison.

"Well, you're both scheduled to race first."

Exca laughed at this, "That's not bad! I'm actually really happy a-"

"Exca! Okul!"

The three aliens tensed at the sudden voice.

"We gotta go, Deva. Thanks so much for everything, and I hope you enjoy being announcer," whispered the female twin as she quickly hugged the older alien before dragging her brother out.

"Aikka, am I glad to see your face!"

* * *

Eva continued to glare at the floor as she entered the stadium with Carmen.

The two females hadn't been able to find their team, but thanks to a nice Nourasian woman, they'd located the stadium where the competition was being held.

"Hey Eva," began the gunner, and the black-haired girl looked up momentarily to meet her partner's stare.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry your friend turned out to be not such good friend," apologized the dark-skinned girl.

"Nah, I guess I was just hoping we'd still be friends even if we were separated that long, but I guess not."

"How do you know him if you don't mind me asking?"

"Correction: did, and do you remember when I mentioned that interplanetary race?"

"Mmhmm."

"We met there."

"Oh."

"Yup," nodded Eva as she began to focus on finding her father and the crew.

She continued searching the crowds filled with Nourasians until she saw Stan and Koji waving their arms frantically in an attempt to catch the girls' attention.

"Eva! Carmen! Over here!" called the two, and the pair laughed at the silliness of their comrades.

Immediately, they ran off to join them, and soon found themselves sitting side by side as they patiently waited for the opening ceremony to commence.

Eva had decided to examine the types of aliens that had assembled in the large stadium and see if she recognized any.

The teenager grinned as she recognized Rush, Spirit, and Ceres. Awesome, old foes.

On the other hand, she found many she didn't recognize such as an alien with a sombrero and a lime green colored one with frill-like ears in a purplish dress.

And then there was the Nourasian prince. She furrowed her eyebrows as she spotted him appear and sit in the crowd with three young girls and a middle aged woman.

"Hello ladies aaaaaand gentlemen! Welcome all to our first annual Kumy Vre Races! Or to those who don't know what I'm saying, Starry Arrow Races!" rang a voice so suddenly, Eva whipped her head to find where it was coming from, and for once, she noticed the large circle on the corner of the stadium that reminded her of a TV. In the screen, there stood a wide aqua-colored female alien as she held tightly to something that reminded the Earth girl of a microphone.

"I'm Devatula, and I'll be serving as your announcer, racing judge, and all that stuff during the races," continued the aqua-colored female, and the pilot then noticed that her feet were, in fact, tentacles.

"Any questions?"

The whole stadium was silent, and Devatula grinned, "Excellent! There are hardly any rules except no trying to take the life of another, and have fun!"

Murmurs were made, and the girl was sure she heard someone yell that wasn't fair.

"Well now that is out of the way, all contestants entering this race stand!" chirped the woman from the screen, and the black-haired pilot felt herself jump off of her seat.

She could also sense Carmen stand up, but that being because practically all of the team, with the exception of Don, urged her to do so.

Overall, over a hundred, and more, individuals stood up.

"Hello all of you! Do know you all are making history by standing here with a will to race, and I say we, the crowd, wish them luck, right?" chirped the tentacle alien.

The response of the crowd was to cheer, and Eva stared around, unsure how to react.

"Haha, well thank you all for entering, you may sit down now."

The pilot was more than happy to do this and plopped back onto her seat.

"Okay, okay. While I'm all sure you, the racers, know how the race will be done, I'm sure the crowd doesn't. So, let me explain. Each racer will be placed into groups of six, and they will all race each other until there are three left. The racers shall receive one point for each victory and two bonus points if they manage to eliminate their opponent from the race. Each team is allowed to lose once, but if they lose again, they are disqualified or eliminated. The points are useless as of now, but later on in the race, they'll be a big deal, so get as many as you can! Understand?"

The crowd applauded.

"Very well. Now let the Starry Arrow Races begiiiiiin!" yelled Devatula, and everyone broke out in an uproar.

Eva could hear Stan, Koji, and Rick jump up as they screamed while she rolled her eyes and gazed at Carmen who looked as if she was going to go deaf.

The deafening sound of screams eventually died down, and the announcer began again, "And now ladies and gentlemen, this concludes our opening ceremony, but stick around for the first race which will be starting soon."

With that, the large screen faded to black, and some of the people began to make their way out.

"You guys wanna stick around for the first race?" asked Rick abruptly.

"I would like too," responded the gunner.

"Sure," the Earth girl replied as she gazed at the arena of where she knew she'd be racing at in the future.

She felt a new wave of confidence surge through her body, and Eva knew she was ready.

She just knew it.

* * *

**A/N: AND I DID THIS THING! NEW CHARACTERS NEXT TIME! READ, REVIEW, OR BACON! **

**PEACE!**


	6. The Batsai Team's First Race

**A/N: Hillo to all! I wanna say sorry for not updating earlier, but my life got busy…Anyways, I don't own Oban Star Racers and enjoy!**

**Racing Rebels: Return of the Star Racers**

**Chapter 6 – The Batsai Team's First Race**

Exca sat in the darkness, patiently waiting for the first race to begin. She groaned in exasperation and sat back, contemplating about the event that was ahead of her.

She didn't really know anything about her opponent, but she blamed that on the fact they were signed up for the race at the last minute.

The Batsai yawned before complaining, "Augh! What's taking them so long? I wanna race!"

"You mean crash Exca. You seem to forget you do that a lot," responded her brother as he peeked his head from his designated spot.

"Shut up Brother! Aren't you supposed to be loading ammunition or something?" snapped back the sister, and he held no response.

"Now, welcome back ladies and gentlemen!" rang the voice of the announcer in the distance.

"Oh goody!" whispered the sister as she focused her attention on the presenter who was also her old friend, Devatula.

She brought her claw to the wheel and gripped it. The female twin couldn't believe she'd be racing in a matter of minutes.

It was unbelievable, and she could feel the faint sensation of nausea swirling in her tummy.

No, she wouldn't let that take hold of her.

The sister shook her head and looked forward, waiting for her introduction to begin.

She didn't wait long as Devatula's speech wandered to the introductions of the racers, "Now! Let's introduce our first contestant! From the planet Batsai, I present you, Batsai Exca and Okul Dro!"

"That's what I'm talking about," happily whispered the furry alien as she guided her eyes to the controls that ran the ship.

Searching for the on button, she pressed against it, and the spacecraft began to start up. She relaxed into her seat, but failed to notice that her fingers forced their weight onto a red triangular switch that would complicate this first race more than she could have imagined.

Exca was startled when her spaceship took off at alarming speeds. She let out a yelp as the darkness she had previous been accustomed to, was rapidly fading away. She could see the opening she'd been scheduled to come out of once Devatula called her name, but with her current predicament, she was sure she wouldn't be appearing as peacefully as she thought.

"EXCA, WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" screamed her brother.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID!" was her reply as she realized she'd crash if she didn't do something soon.

The light at the end of the tunnel only grew brighter, and the sister could spot a wall right in front of her.

That wasn't good at all.

As she exited into the crowded arena, the Batsai placed her attention onto not colliding into the barrier that was just a short feet away from her.

She did this by placing her claws on the controls and pushing with all her strength to her left. The female twin was able to accomplish this, but just barely.

She sighed in relief as she finished the turn to her left, but it was only short-lived as she caught sight of another wall once more.

The sister once more twisted the wheel to her left, and she, once again, avoided a crash.

And yet, that didn't calm her at all. The reason being her opponent's ship was exiting out of the tunnel she previously had been in.

"Mother of Batsai!" the sister cried as she hurriedly searched for something that'd slow her out-of-control spaceship.

Then she saw it. The triangular yellow button that sat remotely an arm's length away from her, and she extended her limb with much speed to press it.

The force she'd given was enough to activate the switch, and she sighed in relief.

However, on her screen popped up a timer with the words '_0:20 seconds remaining_.'

She gazed upwards to see if 20 seconds would be enough, and that relief she once held evaporated like water would on a sunny day.

Exca tried for an alternative by trying to continue to spin the wheel like she's done the previous two times, but when the sister's claws tried to maneuver the controls, a message popped up and overlapped over the timer.

In bright red letters, it read, '_Please wait till emergency shutdown is completed_.'

"AUGH!" she screamed in anger and slammed her body into the back of her seat. They were so close now!

Her eyes wandered back to her screen as the countdown continued.

_0:07 seconds remaining._

The Batsai closed her eyes as she realized what was going to happen in less than 7 seconds. They were going to crash. They would possibly die, and the mission they'd been assigned by their master would go undone.

And she'd never get to have a race, or see Prince Aikka again.

She tensed as she awaited the impact of the collision that was to come. Except at the last second, a loud ring ran throughout the interior of the ship, and then, the ship suddenly settled to the ground in a gentle manner.

The female twin snapped her eyes open as she realized that the ship, her own ship, had been successful shutting down.

Exca then couldn't help but wonder how close they'd been, and when she stared ahead of her, she almost fell out of her seat.

They were so close, it was ridiculous! A feet or two exactly, and it was so frightening that she'd narrowly escaped a possible death.

Then as she was overcoming her shock, Devatula's voice boomed unexpectedly.

"M-My! That….that was quite a turn of events was it not, Audience?" started the older alien, trying to not make the situation any worse. "Uhh…w-well…should we begin the race now that this….event is over?"

There was silence followed by a quiet cheer. The crowd must've been at a loss of words.

"What is it, Audience?" Bellowed the female covered in tentacles in a much cheerier voice.

The screams grow louder, and the sister leaned back with a sigh.

"That's better! Well then, let's continue the race. As I'm sure, you must know Batsai Exca Dro and Batsai Okul Dro for their outlandish introduction by now! Now, let me introduce you to Lord Kahn Mutzki of planet Knumtskew!" Devatula continued as she did several gestures to the crowd.

The cheers, screams, and few boos went silent as Exca tilted her head in confusion.

Knumtskew? Where in the galaxy was that?

"Exca!" she heard randomly, and the twin turned backwards to see her brother leaning against the door that led to his designated spot. He was glaring at her as his claw lingered around his stomach area.

"Yeah?" the sister responded.

"Are you done screwing up now? I don't think my tummy can take any more of this craziness."

The Batsai's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, "Go back to your pit, and prepare your guns or whatever you do! I'm going to need you to watch my back and shoot Mudcakes down when he tries to attack us."

"Mutzki."

"Huh?"

"His name is Mutzki."

"I DON'T CARE!" yelled Exca as she shifted her gaze from the Batsai male back to the front where she could see the outside world from her large window.

"Racers! Please take your positions," Devatula said at a sudden.

"Go brother!" screamed the sister as she started her ship up once more.

Okul rolled his eyes and headed back to his pit as he shook his head.

The female twin started moving her ship until it was side-by-side by her opponent's.

She looked to the side, trying to spot a window where she could get a good look of adversary.

Unfortunately, there was none, and she frowned.

The Batsai decided to try and focus her attention on the confident announcer's voice as she began to explain to the crowd of how the course would work. She found herself unable to concentrate on what Devatula was saying and relaxed into her chair as boredom overcame her.

Then, an idea hit her, and she leaped forward into her seat as her eyes scanned for a button. Upon finding it, she jabbed her middle claw onto it, and a list of names came up.

She skimmed through it until the name popped up. Pressing the switch again, a signal replaced the inventory of words.

Faster than Exca expected, the face of a blue elf in his early twenties appeared on her screen. He wore a mahogany mask that covered his spring green eyes, and a ridiculous white hat that reminded her of fire.

"Hi!" greeted the sister, trying to ignore his weird appearance. "I'm Exca!"

He seemed startled to see her face at first, but moments after, he tilted his head upwards and seemed to be focused on something other than her.

He then shifted his gaze to her before giving her an odd look, "….Hello?"

"Listen, I just wanna say sorry for almost getting us killed," she stated with a weak smile.

Once again, he seemed to not be listening to her as he resumed looking upwards and away from her.

She was about to call out to him when he disconnected from her.

The sister blinked in confusion at first before scowling. How rude!

She growled a bit until Devatula interrupted again, "Now racers, get ready!"

Exca did as she was instructed and concentrated on the race course that was ahead of her. The race was to begin in a matter of seconds.

As she did this, a blast of blue energy flew across the sky before exploding into a shower of glittery particles.

"Get set!"

Another blast of energy.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand….Go!"

As these words were said, Exca motioned for her ship to move forward with as much speed possible. From that point on, she was only worried about winning the race and beating her opponent.

The sister guided her ship as she exited the arena and into the course. She was excited to say the least, but she'd have to set aside her excitement for a bit as she spotted a large stone wall come into view.

"What the-?!" she screamed as she twisted the controls to her right in an attempt to not crash.

It was successful as she avoided the wall easily, and the Batsai focused her attention on the road ahead of her.

The female twin could spot her opponent ahead of her in the distance, and it became her objective to catch up to him.

The sister scowled as she turned a corner and tried to close in the gap between her and Lord Mutzki.

However, as soon as she was close, he zoomed away from her.

This continued for a while longer until the two reached yet another stone wall.

The sister was able to avoid the obstacle without much difficulty, but as soon as she finished turning the corner, she gawked at the scene in front of her.

Only a few feet away from her own ship, hovered the black, sleek ship that belonged to her adversary. It didn't move at all. Not a foot, an inch, or even a centimeter.

She stared at the sight with a bewildered expression until her senses came back to her. The Batsai pilot took this to her advantage and guided her spacecraft right past his as a mischievous grin formed on her lips.

The sister decided to try and create some distance between the two and did so until the face of her opponent's popped up on her monitor.

"Don't go any further!" he warned, and she had to halt her ship so she could laugh at those ridiculous words.

"And why shouldn't I? This is a race!" she responded harshly.

"Listen to me! Don't co-" Lord Mutzki was cut off as Exca disconnected from their conversation.

"What an idiotic thing for him to say," muttered the sister to herself as she continued on her journey to complete the race course.

She noticed he hadn't followed after her, but the female twin tried not to let that thought flesh itself out.

Nonetheless, her brother interrupted as his head peeked out of the turret where he previously had been, "Exca."

She stopped her ship once more and turned back to meet his stare, "Yeah Brother?"

"I just got a message from Lord Mutzki and he wants us to stop racing for a bit," replied the brother.

"What? No!"

"But Exca, it sounded really urgent. He said something happened, and that we were told to stay put until it was all cleared up."

"You're crazy! I'm not stopping, because our opponent, OPPONENT, told us too. For all we know, it could just be some trick!"

"Exca, please."

"No! Look at you! You're even taking orders from some guy you don't even know. No, I simply refuse too. We're going to keep going, and we're going to win!" yelled back the sister as she faced away from her twin and forced her spacecraft to go forward.

Okul, deciding to not make the situation worse, sighed and went back to his turret with a shake of his head. His sister never did understand the importance of following people's orders sometimes, and by now, he thought it was useless to continue.

With that, he was gone, and the female twin was left to her lonesome again.

She continued to trek across the course, and eventually, the arena came into view. She was almost there!

The sister grinned as she realized she was going to win, and she decided she'd try to finish the race a little faster.

The Batsai pilot liked that idea and focused on searching for the right button to press that would allow the ship to increase its speed.

However, her plans were foiled when a large screech pierced the air around her. The twin stopped her spacecraft and looked around in a confused state. What was that?

It didn't take longer than five seconds to find out as a large corpse of an insect toppled over and fell right in front of the Batsai and her ship.

She screamed in shock as this happened and watched in horror as several Nourasian men came into view and surrounded the animal.

They seemed to be collecting the dead insect, and after a few minutes, it was taken away.

All that remained were a few Nourasians until the path was cleared.

"I told you," remarked Okul suddenly, and the sister jumped in her seat.

"Okul!" she screamed. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I told you," he repeated, and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay, but can we continue the race now?"

"I think so."

"Good, because I'm ready to win!" shouted the sister as she immediately started her racer up.

It took off in such a speed that Okul had to hold on to his sister's seat tightly.

"We're going to win!" cheered the female as they reached closer and closer to the finish line.

Exca was without a care until she noticed a certain ebony-colored racer turn the corner and head in the direction she was in.

"Gah! He caught up to us!" she yelled as she was more desperate to pass the finish line.

Fear had embedded itself in her until she realized that her spaceship had just entered the arena.

Then she realized she'd just won the race.

"And the winner is Exca and Okul of Batsai!"

The crowd cheered, several balls of energy flew throughout the sky, and Exca felt a sense of accomplishment.

"Thank you for joining us today! This concludes our first race, but stick around and witness our second race that'll be starting shortly," announced Devatula, and the sister relaxed.

She'd won, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Exca ran out of the stadium with her brother in tow. A wide smile was set upon her face, and she had no plans for it to disappear any time soon.

Her main goal right now was to find the one and only, Prince Aikka, much to Okul's annoyance.

"Are you sure we have to find the Prince and tell him about our victory? I'm rather sure he knows already, and I'm very tired," complained the brother.

"Of course we do! And you didn't even do anything!"

"Other than endure your reckless driving."

"Be quiet br-oh, look! It's Mudcakes….he kind of looks sad," Observed the sister as she tilted her head.

"Mutzki. His name is Mutzk…Exca, where are you going?" asked the male twin as he watched the Batsai pilot walk up to the blue elf.

"Hi there Mudcakes!" greeted as she gave an obnoxious grin. "What's wrong?"

The blue elf, and Exca's former opponent, gave her an odd stare before responding, "Mudcakes?"

"Isn't that your name?"

"My name is _Mutzki_, not Mudcakes," he responded in annoyance. "Batsais…They think they know everything."

"Excuse me?" growled the sister as she folded her arms. "We do not think we know everything! Plus we're more accomplished than you. No one even knows what Knumtskew is!"

"Listen, I don't have time for childish games right now, okay? Have a good day," The Knumtskew elf said before turning around and walking away.

"Hey, I'm not being childish!" she huffed and clenched her fists.

"Exca," called her brother as he caught up to her. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Come on, I see him anyways. Hey Aikka!" yelled the female twin as she ran up to him.

He was amidst a crowd of other Nourasians that were dressed similar with an upset expression.

The prince turned around to meet the twins as they reached their destination.

"Hello there, Exca and Okul," he greeted with a small wave.

"Aikka, we won! Can you believe we won?! Oh, I'm so happy!" the sister blabbered as she did her signature twirl before embracing Aikka.

The prince blinked at her sudden gesture and remained frozen until she pulled away from him.

He then noticed the Earth team in the distance, and with the Earth team was Molly…no, Eva.

The prince of Nourasia kept his gaze on the Earth team to the point where he completely ignored every word Exca was telling him.

Deciding he'd try and fix things with Eva, Aikka turned to the Batsai female and stated, "Exca, I am pleased to hear you did well on your race, but I need to go do some errands at the moment. Would you mind retelling your tale later?"

She stopped in midsentence and let a frown replace her smile, "O-okay. Um, sure…I can wait. Plus I'm really tired…haha…"

"Thank you, Exca! I look forward to it," he remarked before running off in the distance.

The sister looked down and failed to notice her brother place his claw on her shoulder.

"Exca, it's okay. At least we won!" he tried comforting, but it wasn't much help.

"I-I know…I was…I was just really looking forward to telling him," she muttered, glumly.

"And you will. He's just kind of busy right now. He IS a prince after all."

"You're right…I guess I'll just have to wait till later!" she said before giving a small laugh. "He's just real cool!"

"I'll agree with you on that!" agreed a voice abruptly.

The twins froze in their place as they heard someone walking up to them.

The two noticed it was a tall fellow that wore a giant red cape, and a hat similar to one of a jester's. Upon his face was a mask that covered his identity, but just by looking at the large ears that accompanied his head and the greyish tail, the Batsai twins could tell what species he was.

He was an Alpt, a close ally of their homeworld, Batsai.

"My, I don't think I've seen your faces before," continued the Alpt as he stopped in front of them. "Who are you two exactly? I know you aren't popular faces on neither Batsai nor Alpt…"

"U-us?" asked the sister.

"Well, you are the only two Batsai I see here," he muttered after he smacked his mask with the palm of his claw.

"No need to be sarcastic. We are allies here," Okul said, cautiously intervening.

"Y-yeah! Allies aren't mean to other allies!" chirped the Batsai pilot nervously.

"Hmm….Good point. Well then, my name is Alpt Meen, and I'm sure you know what I am," introduced the grey-colored alien with a bow.

"Your name is Alpt?" asked the sister with a tilt of her head. "That's weird."

"It isn't weird! My mother was just very proud of her home planet, and so am I!" defensively yelled Alpt.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry….Alpt. I didn't mean to offend you. Um, I'm Batsai Exca Dro, and this is my brother, Batsai Okul Dro," anxiously replied the sister as she waved weakly.

"Those names sounds familiar," noted Alpt as he studied them a bit closer.

Neither of the twins moved as he did this, and only took a breath when he shrugged and said, "Then again, those are pretty common names."

"Y-yeah." They both agreed in unsion.

"Well then, my comrades, it is certainly nice to see you both here, but watch out since I intend to beat you if we are to race. Goodbye," Alpt stated before disappearing into the crowd.

"That was a close one, Brother," Exca mumbled in relief once he was gone.

"It was, but thankfully he doesn't remember that incident."

"Yeah, thankfully he doesn't remember that we were the two that were taken when the Crowius attacked Batsai those few years ago."

"Yes, and let's try to keep it at that. We don't need it messing up our mission."

"Should we go back to the pit?" inquired Exca as she faced her brother.

"Yeah, we should."

* * *

Eva exhaled as she followed the Earth team with Carmen beside her.

"Are you still mad at him?" asked her partner, and she nodded.

"But he tried to apologize to you."

"I don't care if he tried to apologize to me. The damage is done," she responded and kept her gaze on the floor.

"But he seemed sincere," Carmen said, continuing to pester Eva.

"Aren't they always?" the pilot mumbled back.

"No. Most of them usually aren't," Carmen said back. "And I think your jumping to conclusions."

The human girl stopped in her tracks and glared at her partner, "What do you mean jumping to conclusions?! You heard what I heard."

"Well…he didn't exactly say it. That other one did," explained the gunner.

"I don't care."

"Aw come on, Eva. He sounds like a good friend. Plus, it doesn't make much sense why he'd be your friend and then say such terrible things about you."

"Okay, fine. I'll talk to him later. Do you like that?" asked an irritated pilot.

"Yes! I do like that a lot."

"Okay, now can we talk about something other than Aikka?" inquired the Earth girl as she continued pacing again.

"Sure, if you'd like," the gunner replied with a laugh.

"Guys!" Stan yelled out randomly.

The two girls stopped in their tracks to see Stan and Koji by the pit while Rick and Eva's father ran over. Well Rick did. Don had to stop or else he'd break his back.

The Earth pilot and gunner decided they'd go and check out what the mechanics had unearthed.

They got there a few minutes later and stood next to Rick and Don.

"Hi all!" practically boomed a voice as the body of a young man in his twenties with fiery orange hair and the most cobalt eyes appeared out of nowhere.

The Earth team, with the exception of Stan and Koji, froze in their positions.

None of them knew what to make of this newcomer.

* * *

**A/N: And new character! I'll explain why in the next chapter. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
